In Between
by inkdragon13
Summary: I am now often torn between my profession and my emotions. I was trained to not let any emotions show. Now I'm beginning to rethink that. Songfic. This is from Six's POV. A little fluffy if you ask me. Please review!


**This is my first song fanfic. I really hope I did well on this one. Why the heck would I be typing fanfiction if I owned Generator Rex? And I don't own this song. Linkin Park wrote it and own it. Enloy! ;D**

I was filing paperwork with Holiday on the most recent mission when I heard music. I looked over. It wasn't Holiday's radio. It was a little strange that she wasn't listening to some random station. It must be Rex. I ignored the noise until I heard the lyrics.

_Let me apologize to begin with_  
_Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

_But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed_  
_But somehow I got caught up in between_

I paid less attention to the papers in front of my and more to the lyrics. I blinked behind my sunglasses.  
...I can relate to this. Like how I want to be able to relax around Holiday...

_Let me apologize to begin with_  
_Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

_But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed_  
_And somehow I got caught up in between_

I unintentionally began to turn my head towards the far right wall. Where that song was coming from. Holiday continued working, as if she doesn't hear it. But she may not be able to. My sense of hearing is stronger than hers.

_[Chorus]_  
_Between my pride and my promise_  
_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_And things I want to say to you get lost before they come_  
_The only thing that's worse than one is none_  
_[End Chorus]_

_Let me apologize to begin with_  
_Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

_But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed_  
_But somehow I got caught up in between_

...I remember one day I upset her. I had worked Rex to the breaking point in training. Her harsh words stung. Had it been anyone else I wouldn't have cared.

_[Chorus]_  
_Between my pride and my promise_  
_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_  
_The only thing that's worse than one is none_  
_The only thing that's worse than one is none_  
_[End Chorus]_

I am now often torn between my profession and my emotions. I was trained to not let any emotions show. Now I'm beginning to rethink that.  
I can remember a number of occasions that I wanted to confess my feelings for Holiday. When I open my mouth to tell her, years of training and past betrayals hold me back. One day I will work up the bravery to return her hugs, to compliment her, to...

_And I cannot explain to you_  
_And anything I say or do or plan_

_Fear is not afraid of you_  
_But guilt's a language you can understand_

_I cannot explain to you_  
_And anything I say or do_  
_I hope the actions speak the words they can_

When Rex gets hurt in a mission, guilt hits me like a bullet. I know I couldn't do anything to help that but...but Holiday always manages to make me feel better after I took myself on a guilt trip. I never show it, but I...care about Holiday. SHe amy think I don't because of the way I act around her. But one day, she will know. Or maybe she already does know...

_[Chorus]_  
_For my pride and my promise_  
_For my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_  
_The only thing that's worse is none_

_Pride and my promise_  
_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_  
_The only thing that's worse than one is none_  
_(repeat 2 more times)_  
_[End Chorus]_

I stood up and put my hands in my pockets. I excused myself politely from the room. Holiday barely looked up. I headed off the Rex's room.  
Once I got there, I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" That familiar voice never fails to make me relax a bit.

"It's me." I said, a bit softer than my usual hard tone.

"C'min." I stepped into Rex's messy room. He was laying on his bed with unplugged headphones around his neck.

"So what brings the aggro ninja nanny here?"

"Don't call me that. What was the name of that prevouis song?"

"...In Between by Linkin Park." I took a mental note of the title.

He looked at me strangely. "I thought you hated my music. Why did you ask for it, anyway, Six?"

I turned and headed out the door. "For future references."

**That was so short. At least to me. So how did I do? Don't forget to review!  
...WAZZUUUUUUUUUP?**

**Sorry. I'm random.**


End file.
